


1个恩咕哒

by dokodemodoor



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokodemodoor/pseuds/dokodemodoor
Summary: 泡过黑泥的架空世界Av恩x藤丸立夏x旮旯底的Lancer恩。





	1个恩咕哒

**Author's Note:**

> *内有私设Avenger血族恩自行避雷  
*未成年8要ghs  
*最后有Lancer

她再一次沉沦在这样的梦里。  
  
从被平放在餐台上开始。  
  
脆响之后，只剩下装饰意义的十字架被随意弃之于地。明明身处教堂，但这里的一切都不曾对眼前身为血族一员的“英灵”产生半点有效的压制。  
  
泛人类史的他号称是无性别的泥偶，眼前这一位也有着相似的出身。但此时此刻的这一位“他”显然已经自觉对应进入了人类男性的身份之中，气息和姿态皆富含强硬的侵略性。  
  
抹胸制式的礼服为对方的入侵提供了极大的便利，但他刻意延长衣物存续的时间。纤长有力的手指隔着布料抚弄少女胸前柔软的乳肉，摩挲间布料的粗糙感被放大到极致。  
  
他时常触碰到那已然硬挺的蕊，却不刻意照料，只不经意般用指尖剐蹭过去。面色涨红的少女无力地仰躺着，大口喘息着，手指绞紧身下的粗糙的桌布，平白任敏感神经将一切快感呈送。  
  
他在某一刻倾身压覆而来，身下与她早已湿润的那一处相抵却无动作，他是来寻她接吻，在不停手的同时再请她品尝被侵占口腔的滋味。  
  
少女的舌被对方含入口中又用力吸吮，承受刺激时紧缩的小腹猝不及防受到隐含恶意的顶撞。胸前再一次触及花蕊的手指猝然多添了几分力气，又骤然放轻动作，围绕着挺立的那一处或抚摸、或按压、或顶弄。而后他骤然合拢两指将它捏住。  
  
疼痛感使少女紧绷的腹部猛地向上抬起，他预料到了一般，配合地让出那些许空间，却在下一刻将她重重顶回餐台。  
  
他松开她的唇，不出所料地听见少女的低泣。  
  
抹胸的领口终于被掀开，手指关照过的地方迎来了唇舌更为激烈的照应。  
  
同时用齿与舌尖压迫少女依然充血的敏感顶端，搅动着它留下湿漉漉的唾液时难免发出咂舌般的声响。少女为着那样的声音感到羞耻，却又情不自禁将深埋胸口的头颅环抱。  
  
Avenger同样拥有如缎的长发，只是颜色和他的心脏一样漆黑如墨。少女的手指穿入他发间，在受到刺激时难以自抑地自掌心施加气力，不自觉地被引诱着将逐渐布满水渍的胸乳向更危险的方向挺送。因而这样的受制于人并未让avenger感到不快，他只是浑不在意地按自己的节奏逗弄着她胸前每一寸肌肤，偶尔抬起头来欣赏对方迷乱的神情。  
  
他微笑着道歉，却吝于表达诚意。不为自己赋与的使淑女失态的过量的刺激，而为自己过分充沛的耐心。在她不得不难耐地扭动腰肢去贴近他身体、表达露骨的渴望的时候，他刻意做出将要抽身离开的姿态，逼迫女孩儿在低泣里掺上妩媚的钩子竭力挽留。  
  
直到他衬衣精致的纽扣被少女胡乱抓住，温软的手掌毫无章法地抚上英灵的胸口，盲目地寻找能同样赠与他欢愉的地点，他终于去照顾那女孩儿早已一片狼藉的要害。  
  
起初竟还要隔着厚重的裙摆，印着繁复华丽花纹的布料在他力道间被撑得平直，他屈起的食指则隔着它顺着那一道缝隙抠挖。他耐心等待湿润感终于透过那样的厚重，为此特地伏在少女耳边公事公办一般宣告她的热情与渴望。  
  
如意料之中，看到了她难以忍受自己一般的羞赧神色，感受到了她双腿上收紧的力道。  
  
英灵却偏要将这样的下意识行为误解为刻意的邀请。  
  
“——等不及了吗。”他不懂得什么叫做亲昵，却在事实上亲昵地用鼻尖轻蹭对方的脸颊。声音里的笑意写满坦坦荡荡的无辜无害，手上却悄声无息找寻到布料脆弱的缝隙。  
  
裙摆从中被一分为二时，英灵蓦然得到一个吻。与他所给予的、刻意要她失态的热烈不同，他感受到的是陌生而直接的“取悦”。  
  
他并没有因此停下动作，但确然为之讶异了。  
  
很难说究竟是她再也难以忍受这样不紧不慢的流程，还是面前的英灵确确实实使她心生依赖情绪。但她主动这样做了。  
  
布料撕裂的声响突兀，女孩儿纤长不失丰盈的腿终于暴露在空气里。这突如其来的微凉让她动作微微停顿，静默地享用着那取悦的英灵便开展了反击。  
  
腰侧的系带被利落地解开，她失去身上最后一道防线。后退的动作纯属身体本能，但英灵已经不准备再给她苟延残喘的机会。  
  
或许也算如她所愿，与成年男性相似的手掌径直贴上少女最空虚的那一处。  
  
“恕我失礼。”他俯首亲吻她的唇，蜻蜓点水，像是绅士的道别礼。  
  
“轮到这里了。”  
  
原先撑在对方胸膛的少女无助的手指再一次收拢在他垂落的衣襟。她仿佛有话要说，英灵觉察到这一点，好心地为她停留。  
  
在这样的小憩里他们得以更加仔细地端详对方的模样。与好整以暇的英灵形成鲜明对比，狼狈的少女连眼眸都被迷雾打湿了似的，总让人心生些许含情的错觉。  
  
到底只是轻唤了那个名字。  
  
“——恩奇都…”  
  
被狠狠欺负过了，少女的声线里浸染着委屈的泣音。如果对方确然是成年的男性人类，大抵此时已经无法忍耐夜长梦多。  
  
但她面对的是Avenger，即使和Lancer看似截然不同，他们也有着相近的本质。  
  
她清楚那一点，因此只是这样呼唤他了。  
  
想要对方更愉快一些——这样的话，她说不出口，也没有必要。而对方纵使心怀不解，却成功接收到了这一切。  
  
他缓缓起身。  
  
他缓慢地开展那样力道适中、不会带来疼痛亦不会削弱感受的探寻与揉弄，感受少女腿根不自觉传来的挤压的力道，再放任视线落在不堪入目的那一片泥泞。  
  
他终于屈起手指，向深处刺入。泥泞、濡湿、黏滑，有趣的手感。他察觉到她身体的变化，为了包容或者逃离。  
  
不紧不慢地开始模仿交合的节奏与速率，看那少女无所依从沉沉浮浮。英灵垂下眼睑，后退一步，再一次俯下身去。  
  
在舌尖也深入刺探她深处秘密的一刻，如愿听见她哀婉而又欢愉的呻吟，将她送上顶端。  
  
餐台或是床铺，正面进入抑或自身后欺压，信手拈来一般将于他而言便利的姿势都尝试过了。  
  
原本是打算先这样放过她的——在精疲力竭的少女面对着他、依在怀里，仍将他深深包含在内、甚至不自觉吞吐一二，但到底合上了双眼想要休憩的时刻。  
  
原本是打算先这样放过她的，如果那一位Lancer没有出现的话。  
  
自露台外幽深的夜中而来的英灵有着雪白的长衫，与Avenger的恣情不同，他眉眼里仿佛都写着端丽的洁净。  
  
微微凝眉，他静看着少女雪白柔嫩的肌肤上交错着鲜艳的痕迹。Avenger并非不知手下轻重，反而是太过了解怎样的力道足以留下这样的痕迹。  
  
“——要责备我吗？”Avenger这样问了。使用了这样的问法，他语气中也听不出一丝半毫诚心悔过的意思。  
  
Lancer微微挑眉。他的视线落在与自己无一不相同的容颜，但并未多做停留，仿佛对那一张脸的主人没有任何兴趣。  
  
“请把她——交还给我。”他只是这样宣告了。  
  
如同挑衅，有意为之、或毫无自觉，总之是分明地挑衅了对方。  
  
并没能睡上多久，少女被熟悉的声色唤醒。疲倦不堪的大脑难以维持正常的运作，因而听见那样的单选题时，她无意识地做出了最坏的选择。  
  
“——可是，都是恩奇都啊。”朦胧惺忪的睡眼成功将那两张容颜都涵盖在内。微微敛起眉头，对问题背后的含义毫无领悟的少女这样开口了：  
  
“——我喜欢恩奇都。”  
  
她微微敛眉，唇边却绽开笑容，同时下意识地依向自己所处的可靠怀抱。  
  
Lancer深深将少女凝望。纵使她很快再次合上双目，安心沉入梦乡。视线再向下移就能看见两具身躯亲密连接之处，正坐享殊荣的Avenger毫无歉意地提出了建议。  
  
——或说邀约。  
  
与Avenger不同的，Lancer较人类温度更低分毫的手掌将少女胸前的柔软轻拢，肌肤的触感是他所熟悉的细腻。他倾身前凑，在她额前落下亲吻，手中却加重力道，狠狠刮蹭过她敏感的顶端。  
  
少女沉眠的身体因这忽如其来的侵袭而轻轻战栗。  
  
“啊，既然她这样说了。”  
  
围绕着她最敏感的方寸肌肤，用平整圆滑的指甲边沿来回轻刮，Lancer抬起他平和的水绿色眼眸，与另一个自己对望。  
  
默契在这种时候意外地管用。Avenger纵然留恋，到底利落地先让出了主导的权力。  
  
——那便一起享用。  
  



End file.
